Gundam 00H Hel Chronicle's
by GundamLegacyExtreme
Summary: The premise of this is purely a fanfic. It takes place in an alternate timeline of gundam 00's second season. The plot revolves around the character Lost Destiny, one of the 3 figureheads of the organization Katharon and it's youngest memeber.
1. Chapter 1

Mobile Suit Gundam 00H: Hel Chronicles

A story written by: gundamLegacyExtreme AKA Christopher M. Torres

Chapter 1: Lost Destiny

The year is 2311 A.D., four years have passed since the defeat of the armed organization Celestial Being and their attempt to eradicate all war using their Armed Interventions. Too many people, War had been abolished, peace had been obtained. But to most, there is still War, this world… this world has not changed. The ESF had created and Autonomous Peace Keeping force known as the A-Laws and over time the A-Laws had become more solitary from the ESF, using force to keep control over the people. The organization Katharon tried to fight against them but when their ace in the hole, former Fershte meister and pilot of the Astraea Type F2 gundam Fon Spaak disappeared, they just couldn't keep up anymore.

"How can we beat the A-Laws… it's impossible." A man cried out from the corner of the meeting room. The location was the current Katharon bas of operation located in the former Republic of Krugis. "They just keep producing new models, they've already finished their latest line of GN-X and I hear they're already working on some new prototype." He kept whining. The room was quiet, no one was saying anything now. "Maybe… maybe we should just give up. The A-Laws are just persistent, and all we have are old models… we can't beat GN Technology." Another man proclaimed. "NO!" a young voice boomed, his shout echoing throughout the stone laid room "We cannot give up, would Celestial Being give up if they were still here. What we must do if find a way to get our hands on one of those GN-X, even one could give us an edge." The young lad said. He was no older than your average teenager, his hair short silver, spiked up in the back with his bangs just slightly covering his eyes. "Mellow, what did your insiders say, could they find the location of the discontinued GN-X lines?" the boy asked. "Unfortunately not, from what we hear the GN Drives used were removed and the units melted down to be recycled." Mellow explained. A rather pudgy man, Mellow had blonde hair cut into a mushroom style. "From what I could gather the A-Laws and ESF more than likely guessed we would go searching for their units… and rather than risk their hunches they decided to get rid of them." The room was filled with the sounds of heavy sighs. "Never the less… we just can't quit now. If we give up then who will protect the slowly diminishing rights of the people. The A-Laws are a tyrant, they don't even stop to make sure their facts are correct and kill anyone who is even thought of being one of us." The teen proclaimed "It may be our faults that they're suffering, but still… that is why we must have retribution and continue to fight the A-Laws… if not then what hope do we have." The young boy paused to catch his breath "We no longer have Celestial Being, and Fon abandoned us, our only GN Drive powered mobile suit, our only Gundam… we have to work together now and figure out how to…" as the boy was speaking he was abruptly rising of their leader "Lost… I know you believe in the ideals of Celestial Being, but you must stop for now or you'll get yourself killed." The man said. Lost looked at him nodding "I understand Noah, but still, we can't just let the A-Laws keep having their way. The ESF continues to fain innocence and covers up for their evil deeds. No one is going to listen to us as the Media has turned us into the images of cold blooded killers… what else can we do." Lost explained. He was chewing on his bottom lip agitatedly, anger swelling as he imagined the A-Laws continuing their slaughter. "Listen Lost, I know how you feel… everyone, we will meet back here in one month, for now you are all dismissed." Noah said in a strong, deep voice. He was a much older man than any of the other's there, the exact opposite of Lost. Where Lost was young yet arrogant… the youngest member of Katharon, Noah is old, and wise as well as the oldest member of Katharon. He was bald, with a full beard that reached down to his collar bone.

As the room slowly emptied, all that were left in there now were the three figureheads of Katharon, Mellow, Lost, and Noah. All three from different corners of the world. Mellow came from what was Advanced European Union, Noah from the Kingdom of Suille, and Lost from Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations, Japan to be exact. "Noah… I'm sorry for my outburst." Lost said, resting his head on his hand as he let out another long sigh. Mellow took a sip from his bottled water. "It couldn't be helped LD, I can't believe some of those guys want to just give up though. I mean I understand they are afraid they might be found and their families endangered but… but still I mean…" Mellow paused, his fists tightening in anger. "That is enough Mellow, for now we all should rest. Lost, why don't you go home to Japan for now… get some rest you need it." Noah explained. "Thank you Noah, I think… I'll do that." Lost agreed, wobbling to his feet "I'll see you all next month." The young lad said before he left the room. "I really hope that boy will be ok." Noah sighed as he looked over at Mellow "Well Noah, LD's a strong boy, I believe he can handle this. I mean he's been able to lead our forces since he was 11." Mellow said as he chuckled. "That is true… but still to let such a young boy fight…" Noah said before pausing "That young boy chose of his own free will to fight, we can't dissuade him now." Mellow said. Noah looked at the door, nodding to Mellow.

Lost sighed as he reached into his bag to pull out his apartment key. He had finally arrived back in Japan after two long months being in the deserts and he could not wait to finally take a bath and get to sleep. As he went to put the key into the lock though he noticed the door was partially opened. Fearing an ESF solder had found him out, he reached into his bag, exchanging the key for his pistol. He slowly walked into the room, brandishing his pistol before kicking the bedroom door open "Hello Lost…" said a smug voice. "Who are you… why are you here?" Lost questioned the silhouette standing before him. The man reached out "Keep your hands to your sides… state your name and purpose for being here or this bullets going through that pretty little head of yours!" Lost shouts to the figure "Oh, don't worry… I'm not here to harm you…" the voice said as he turned on the room light. With the room now illuminated, the male's features could be seen. He fixed his glasses and smiled "I'm here for one purpose alone…" the man said, fixing his purple hair as he moved some of his bangs behind his ears. "And that would be?" Lost questioned. The purple haired male chuckled as he outstretched one hand "Welcome To Celestial Being… Lost Destiny." The man said, chuckling softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Mobile Suit Gundam 00H: Hel Chronicles

A story written by: gundamLegacyExtreme AKA DemonHaseo AKA Christopher M. Torres

Chapter 2: Celestial Being, and an old friend.

"Welcome To Celestial Being… Lost Destiny." The man said, chuckling softly. Lost took a step back as he wasn't able to fully comprehend the man's words "What… are you talking about. Who the hell are you!" he snapped in response. "My name is of no importance right now Lost… what is important is that you have met the qualifications to become a Gundam Meister and join us in our endeavors to change this world." The purple haired man explained. Lost gave the purple haired male a questioning look "Gundam… Meister…" he repeated in a confused manner "That's impossible, Celestial Being was destroyed four years ago, as well as the gundam meisters. Fon, the last remaining meister also disappeared with his gundam about a year ago." He kept himself in full alert, his gun still pointed at the male. "That is true that we were defeated, but we were never taken out." Said the purple haired male as he let out a soft chuckle. Lost staggered a bit at all this information "What… do you want, I mean what would Celestial Being want with a simple Katharon member like me?" He questioned the male. "Well it's quite simple, you are quite the tactical forecaster as well as an amazing pilot, for a child anyway…" the male teased before Lost interrupted "I'll forget you said that last part." He said as he leered at the man "Moving on…" Lost said annoyed "Yes, anyway, due to your… remarkable abilities for your age, and the fact we are currently without a forecaster, we would like you to come and join us." He said "But, it is your decision and yours alone." He said as he handed Lost a crystal looking chain "All our information is on there, as well as the rendezvous coordinates. If you choose to join us, well you know where to meet with us." He said as he began to leave the room. Lost turned to him "And what if I decide to hand this over to the ESF, how can you trust me enough to know I won't betray Katharon and celestial being?" he asked. The man laughed "Because, I know all about you and your past, you wouldn't trust the current ESF." He said smiling. Lost growled a bit "Who… who are you?" he asked. "I guess I can say my name. I am Tieria, Tieria Erde." He said, and with that he left his room and apartment. "Tieria… Erde…" Lost paused as he looked at the crystal "I'll remember your name…" he said before clenching his fist.

The young lad sighed as he stood there in the shower. The cold water beating at his warm skin felt nice at this point "I've been in that desert so long… I got myself a stupid tan." He said sighing. His arms, thighs, neck, and face were all tanned from the scorching heat of the Middle East and it annoyed him since the rest of his body was still the usual pale. "It feels nice to take a cold bath though after all that time in the disgusting sand." He said as he chuckled. Turning the water off and stepping out he grabbed his towel and dried off. After getting himself a glass of pop and some of the leftover dango from the airport, lost plopped down on the chair and turned his computer on _"Hm… Celestial… Being…" _he thought to himself as he looked at the chain which was sitting on his coffee table "Should I…" he said aloud before pausing "No… how can I even trust if it really was them, what if this crystal is a trap by the ESF to get data off my computer… I guess I'll wait till next month, have Mellow look at it for me. Maybe… Noah can help me out." He said as he finished the last of his Dango "….. Sukiyaki…" he said as his stomach growled

The sun rose on another day, it was already December in Japan though Lost wasn't use to the cold air "Dammit its freezing." He said as he was heading to the supermarket. He'd been gone for so long, most of the stuff in his fridge had spoiled already. He gave a second sigh as he passed by someone "What is known, but cannot be seen, what is seen and always feared…" the man said. Lost turned to look at him and smiled "Death… long time no see Lyle." Lost said as he turned and faced the tall man. He gave a small chuckle as they shook hands "What're you doing here in little ol' Nihon?" he asked him curiously "I just came to check some things out before I head back to Ireland… what are you doing back here?" he asked Lost. "Well I am a native here you know." He said, chuckling softly "What about the… well you know." Lyle said, trying to be discreet so as not to draw too much attention "Well, let's talk about that in private, don't need someone listening in." he said as he handed Lyle a slip of paper with his address "That's my apartment number, be there later, I'll explain the details later." He said before turning to head off to the grocery store. Lyle looked at the paper for a moment before putting it in his pocket "Noah was right about him. Lost… you need to…" Lyle's words were dulled by the sound of a truck passing by him as he watched the boy continue to run off. "Well, I might as well head to his place now…" The brown haired male said as he turned and walked off as well.

….. To be continued.


End file.
